Never Get Away
by TenkounoMiko
Summary: Suboshi POV fic. Warning: major SPOILERS for tape 8. Don't read on if you're not up to there. Takes place when he paid a visit to Tamahome's family. Please review. I'll give you candy if you do.


Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and its characters don't belong to me. It is all Watase Yuu's and not mine. I'm not getting money off this. Warning: If you're anti-Suboshi, don't read this! If you refuse to understand why Suboshi killed Tamahome's family, don't read this! Flames will be thrown into an ocean of snot. Constructive criticism welcomed. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Never Get Away  
  
  
"Suzako's seishi are responsible for the death of your brother. Tamahome slaughtered Amiboshi without an ounce of mercy. Avenge your brother's murder. Show Tamahome the pain you feel over losing your brother. Make him experience it first-hand."   
  
Nakago's words still echoed in Suboshi's head. Make him experience it first-hand. He kicked the horse violently urging him to go faster. Suboshi could not wait to taste the blood of what Tamahome holds dearest, his family. "Aniki! Don't worry. Soon, very soon. The Suzako seishi will suffer." He was getting closer and closer. Tamahome's small village was already in view. The horse slowed down a little and then came to full halt about 20 feet from the village.   
  
"I think I'll walk from here." Suboshi said aloud to himself as he jumped off the horse. It was so hot that day. The sun beamed down on Suboshi's eyes blinding him from where he was headed. Not even Seiryuu himself can stop me from doing what needs to be done. Tamahome will get his. Then, so will his beloved miko. Miko. That word made his heart fall down to his stomach. "Yui-sama." He can still feel her arms wrapped around him. Sheltering him. Her warm breath touching his skin as she comforted him. He shook it off.  
  
Suboshi's thoughts went back to his brother. Why him? Why did they have to take him? Ever since they lost their family and their village burned down, Amiboshi was the only one who took care of him. He was his only family. Everytime he felt down, Amiboshi was always there for him. Shortly after they lost their parents, Suboshi had a hard time dealing with it. Suboshi was never good at handling his emotions. He would cry at night. They were just little boys with no home, no guidance, no one to teach them from wrong to right. They were no older than eight years old. Everytime he cried Amiboshi would smile and play a melody for Suboshi. After five minutes, Suboshi was peaceful and sound asleep.   
  
Suboshi began to tremble. Tears filled his eyes. He fought it. "No! Not now. Not today. Today will be your day, Aniki. This is your day." Suboshi spoke to his brother looking up at the sky.   
  
This was it. He stood in front of the house. He was not sure how long he stood out there. Maybe a good fifteen minutes. Villagers passed by him with weary eyes and fearful faces. They knew. Somehow they knew. Maybe the look on his face gave it away. Maybe it was the black cloak wrapped around him. Maybe it was his ryusuii. His weapon. His pride. It was his gift to Tamahome's family. They all abruptly finished their work, collected their families, and quickly shut the doors. Window were closed and bolted. They all locked themselves in their havens so they won't have the burden of responsibility on their shoulders. No guilt. No shame. Pathetic. People are pathetic and weak. I wonder if that is how people reacted to my brother's murder. They shut the doors, bolt their windows, and covered their ears as Aniki was being slaughtered by Suzako's Seishi. Doesn't matter anymore. I will balance the equation. I will put Tamahome in my place. I will share with him my pain.   
  
As soon as he turned, he heard laughter. A little girl's giggle. "I had another dream about Onichan. Onichan is coming today. He'll take us away from this place and we get to stay with him forever and happy in this big house that stretched forever!" The little girl exclaimed cheerfully. Dreams are so useless. Did she know her false hopes are about to be crushed? Did she dream about what really was in store for her? Suboshi smiled. Tamahome leaves his family here defenseless. So he can go play with his miko. Disgusting. What does he know about the love of a family? Amiboshi was his only family and Tamahome took the only family he ever had. Tamahome has younger siblings who look to him and worship him. Just like how I looked up to Aniki and depended on him. They are idiots. It is time I release them of their dillusions. It is now Tamhome's turn to suffer and cry.   
  
With those last thoughts, Suboshi kicked the door open with all his strength. His ryusissu flying in the air and aimed it at the old man about to get up off the chair. "YOU STAY DOWN!" The weapon hit right through the old man and he fell back on the chair as head went face first down on the table. The little ones were running from it now. He try aiming it at one of the older girls but missed her because the boy pushed her right in time. He grabbed a butcher knife as the younger siblings coward behind him. The sight of this made Suboshi laugh like a maniac.  
  
"Do you think you can fight me?" Suboshi asked while still laughing.  
  
"You won't hurt my family! I won't let you." The little boy said.  
  
"You mean like how your older brother hurt mine?" Suboshi stopped laughing, He looked at the boy straight in the eyes. He looks just like Tamahome. He thinks he can protect his family. So righteous. Just like his brother. The same exact face. He has Tamahome's face. He has a murderer's face. A murderer who killed his brother.   
  
This one gets special treatment. Suboshi thought to himself. Suboshi raised his arms to raise his weapon and knocked the knife out of the young boy's hand. The ryuusuiu headed straight for his chest as the young boy stood paralyzed with fear. Some of the blood got on Suboshi's face. Little trinkles of blood sparyed on his face. The boy collasped. He was twitching a bit. The ryuusisu again went for him and came around the other side and hit his stomach. After that, it was easy to get the rest. They fell down one by one.   
  
The youngest spoke a little as Suboshi walked up her to finish her off. "Onichan." He recognized her voice. The girl who was speaking before. I won't finish her off this quick. I want to give Tamahome some false hope that she might still live. Of course she won't. I want to keep him in suspense. I'll give him the chance of having one of them dying right before his very eyes. He will be powerless to stop it. Suboshi grabbed the girl's tiny head by her hair and with one swift movement, smashed it down againt the cold floor. Lessen her chance of living a bit. She should lose enough blood just in time.   
  
Suboshi quietly walked out of the house without looking back. He moved and stood behind a nearby house. "Aniki!" He cried out. While he awaited Tamahome's arrival, he realized something that would forever change him.   
  
"Yui-sama!" He said out of nowhere. Somehow she managed to creep into his thoughts. Nakago told me she had feelings for Tamahome. What would she think if she found out about what I had just done? Will she hate me? I would die if she hated me. Once again he replayed that scene in his head. The way she walked up to him and made him feel safe. She was there for him when Aniki died. This is how I repay her. Then suddenly it hit him. What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her? What do I care if she finds out? Besides, Nakago said she doesn't know about this. I love her. I care about her happiness. She can't ever know about what I did today. I'm falling in love with her. I'm actually in love. I wish Aniki were here so I could tell him. He would've been so happy. "Aniki!" His thoughts went back to his dead brother.   
  
He heard the voice of a young man yelling out names. It was Tamahome. Suboshi prepared, he got up and put on his black-hooded cloak. Tamahome was wailing now. Suboshi liked the sound of it. He picked up his flute and thought about his brother. He climbed on the roof of a house and watched. He saw the Suzako no Miko walking out, sobbing and fell into the arms of the purple-haired seishi that accompanied them.   
  
He closed his eyes and thought about Yui. He found another person he loved. He would fight for her, kill for her, die for her. He lives only for for her now. The Seiryuu no Miko. He won't let Tamahome take this from him. Never again, will he lose a loved one to Tamahome. He doesn't feel regret or guilt for what he had done. Make him experience it first-hand. That is what he did indeed and it worked. He looked at his flute and put it up to his lips. He looked down at the Suzako no Miko and the purple-haired seishi once more. "I miss you, Aniki." He closed his eyes and played the flute in memory of his brother.   
  
  
  
- Tenkou no Miko 


End file.
